


his eyes shined in a way no star ever could

by Minxiboo



Series: The sky and his reflections [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crying, Fluff and Angst, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Metaphors, Roxas (Kingdom Hearts) Has Issues, Sora (Kingdom Hearts) Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxiboo/pseuds/Minxiboo
Summary: He would look at me in surprise, his eyes shining in a way no star ever could. He would say, "I'm so glad you're here." And I would say that I was never really gone, just a phantom in your heart, waiting to disappear.





	his eyes shined in a way no star ever could

**Author's Note:**

> It's Soroku.  
> I kind of just went off this tumblr comic that I read. It's supposed to be confusing I think?

 

 

He would look at me in surprise, his eyes shining in a way no star ever could. He would say, "I'm so glad you're here." And I would say that  _ I was never really gone, just a phantom in your heart, waiting to disappear. _ He was my somebody, and I was his nobody.

 

His eyes, his eyes made of the sky, so much like mine, would cloud up, they would become dull, sad. His eyes were raining. I didn't know what he was feeling at the time. I really didn't know how to feel much of anything, his emotions were a memory in my head. Did I have a heart? I don't know, all I knew was that he needed to be happy, with no raindrops on his face. I gave him a hug, hoping that it would make him feel better. His eyes rained harder, becoming a storm.

 

He looked at me in anger, holding my hands tightly in his own. He would tell me, "You're your own person now  _ ~£¡•¥ _ !" His words were lost on me. "You're finally free, free of the cage that my heart made!" He hoped that I would believe him, but I didn't know if I was capable of it. The storms calmed back into rain. "You're not trapped anymore, you can finally be your own person, with a heart, and emotions."

 

His eyes started to cloud with a different emotion, pain. "Everyone's free now, aren't they? Free of my cage, the prison that my heart made." His mood shifted downwards. "I feel so  _ empty _ , I'm not used to this. Help me, please. Ro¡•¥." He begged of me to help him, but I didn't know what to do. He was raining on me. He kept on raining. I hugged him. He was cold. 

 

My blonde hair meshed with his brown. Something in the back on my mind told me to wrap my hands around his neck and squeeze, to make sure he wouldn't imprison me again. His heart couldn't shackle me if he was dead. Something told me I should be worried about this.

 

But another part told me to hold him, keep him safe.  _ To protect what was once my prison. _ The thought surprisingly didn't make me mad.

 

I held his shivering form and looked around us. It was darkness. It was like we were floating in a sea of pure ether. I didn't know up from down. But I did know that my somebody was with me, in my arms, safe. I don't know where this urge to protect came from, but I will cradle it in my arms,  and use it. Oathkeeper came to me in a flash of light and a tingle of bells. It's shine making a circle around us. 

 

My somebody was quiet, watching with clear skies, no longer raining. I pointed my key upward, but nothing happened. I did it again and there was still nothing. I was not strong enough.

 

I asked my somebody to help me with his own key. His twin skies looked into mine, becoming determined. His own key came to him, the Kingdom Key. The silver and gold key shining a light so like the sun, I was surprised that it didn't blind me. He shifted a bit so I let go of him. It moved to me holding him to him having a tight clasp on my hand.

 

He looked at me and nodded. He looked up and I followed the action. We both raised our keys to the everlasting ether. A light growing on the ends of them. The light turned into a beam. A large outline of a key hole appeared, the area around it starting to crack, like glass. The pieces started to fall away, revealing a plethora of colors. Ranging from the brightest of blues to the darkest of blacks.

 

It started to suck us in slowly, but it then became a vacuum. Harsh winds pulling us towards the hole.  He turned to me and smiled. A genuine look of happiness set on his face and he said, "I know that I don't know you that well,  but thank you for helping me. No one has ever cared this much." His eyes started to rain, but this time it was a gentle drizzle. "They think that all of the fighting doesn't affect me at all. But it does, it really does." We were right next the keyhole. "Thank you Rox…" He wasn't able to finish, we were sucked in.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember because I have horrible memory but its based on this little art comic of Sora sitting on some sand and Ventus walking up to him and Sora is crying and begging Ventus to come back to his heart because he's not used to feeling so empty. And then first Ventus is all shocked and then he hugs Sora and all is better. I found it on tumblr.
> 
> Ya like that short not even a thousand word fic? There probably so many typos in this, I don't have someone to edit my fics. I made this at 2 am.


End file.
